


There's Something About Green

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Marvel 616, She-Hulk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-counsel is called in from New York to help Gunn with a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Green

"Who's this high-powered attorney I'm supposed to be working with again?" Gunn asked Angel as he closed his briefcase after one of their many meetings. He needed to remember to have his secretary order in lunch as those Tilwka clan documents weren't going to write themselves.

But first he needed to figure out just how to get one Gwen Raiden out of being charged with several counts of burglary. Apparently, someone on the LAPD had found out her weakness and started using old-fashioned locks and rubber.

Angel handed him a slim file. "Her name's Jen Walters. She lives in New York and is getting quite the reputation for dealing with supernatural law. The Senior Partners want Gwen out of jail and you and Walters are going to do it."

Gunn opened the folder and looked up from the mug shot of a mousey woman with brown hair to the photo next to it of the same woman only with skin the color of Lorne's and a physique that said she could kick his ass into next year. "Jen Walters... as in She Hulk. I thought comics were just stories."

"Comics are the record of our history, Mr. Gunn. You should really get off the West Coast more often." Jen Walters stood near the doorway of the conference room. "Though Spider-Woman, the first one, lived in L.A. for a while." Somehow Gunn thought she'd be taller in her human form.

Angel extended his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Walters."

"Likewise." Jen smiled at him. "If you don't mind, Mr. Angel, I'd like to get to work."

Gunn watched as Angel nodded and left them alone. "So..." He was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that comic books were real. It was hard enough to imagine this tiny woman as a green Amazon.

"I take it Wolfram & Hart doesn't have an upgrade filled with superhero law yet. I guess it's still rather history in the making." Jen gave Gunn the same smile she had for Angel, nice, polite, professional. "But I'm told that you have a personal interest in reading comics, so we shouldn't have very much to catch up on."

*****

They decided to go out for lunch and Gunn found himself wondering just what Jen looked like as She Hulk. Sure, her file had pictures, but the real thing had to be something. He barely listened to her as she told him about working for Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, & Holliway or how she became a judge for the Living Tribunal; he'd read the comics after all.

"Am I boring you?" Jen took a sip of her mocha. "Let me guess, you've read the comics already."

Gunn nodded. "Anymore I have to order them. Can't get out of the office long enough to make a trip to the store." He bit into the chocolate chip cookie. It seemed better than embarrassing himself further.

"Then you know about the recent rash of superheroes being tried for property damage, injuries to villains, and accidental civilian problems. I'm figuring that with Gwen's case, we can use some of the precedents I've been setting with Spider-Man and Thor."

"I didn't think Thor came out of it very well." Gunn thought of the destruction he'd seen in the comics, but they couldn't compare to anything done with a mystical hammer in real life. He shook his head; he needed to stop thinking like that. If he'd only waited a few months for the upgrade, Jen Walters' precedent breaking cases might've been included in it.

Jen chuckled. "Minor setbacks. I don't think my bosses were very pleased. Besides the week before it was shrunken villains from The Big House."

"Your job sounds like it never gets old."

"I've heard that you have your fair share of ugly scraps here in sunny L.A." Jen stirred in more sugar to her coffee. "Now tell me more about this electro-girl."

*****

Arraignments still made Gunn feel nervous. Okay, Gwen and her antics were what really made him on edge. He figured about the worst she could do was lightening bolt the judge and kill Gunn again. But Gwen never was one to play with same trick twice. Except that time she stole L.I.S.A. and backstabbed him.

"Ready, Counselor," Jen said, greeting him. "You look great, but how's your delivery?"

"I can kick it."

Jen smiled at him and followed him to their seats as they waited for the judge.

Standing up, Gunn faced the judge. "Your honor, I'd to move to dismiss the charges against my client on grounds of entrapment. Clearly Office McCallahan specific designed a scenario under which my client, Ms. Raiden, would be found guilty of." Making an address in court had become natural for him and soon, he relaxed.

Gunn listened to the prosecutor explain the charges against Gwen and swore that he caught Jen rolling her eyes. Gwen surprisingly just sat there looking like she was going to kill the junior D.A., but thankfully didn't. The cop's case didn't have a leg to stand on, but Gwen was picked up on a pretty big charge. Gunn had warned her that she might not be let go right away. He hoped that she had been paying attention.

Gunn watched the rest of it with confidence that they were going to get Gwen off her charges and that Jen's comic-based evidence would work. They were also lucky enough to get a judge sympathetic to superhero law and didn't look at them like they were crazy. Not that L.A. didn't have its share of weirdoes -- and most of that was human -- there were just some judges that were still freaked by the idea of vampires, superheroes, and slime demons.

The judge nodded at most it and set the bail. Gwen was a flight risk, but coming home for the next few nights anyway as she wasn't going to get off without a trial.

When Gunn glanced over at her to congratulate her, Gwen didn't meet his eyes. She let herself be hauled away and was reassured by Jen that they'd post bail.

"Time to find a bondsman and a drink," Jen said. "If we can keep our client under control, I don't think we have much to worry about."

*****

"You used to date her, didn't you?" Jen asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"Just something about the way you were looking at her."

They sat at a high table together and ordered drink after drink. Gunn knew the bartender from the many nights he sat in here mourning his morals and wondering just what he'd done. But tonight, he and Jen were celebrating the start of what they were sure was going to be Gwen's release and a record-making trial. "It's been over for a while. You single?"

"Are you hitting on me, Charles?" Jen teased. "Kind of single. I have this on and off thing with John. Well, on when I'm Jen and off when I'm She Hulk."

"What's that like?" Gunn couldn't help himself from asking. He wanted to quiz her since he found out they'd be working together. "Being She Hulk."

"I prefer it." Jen sipped her drink and sighed. "But I made a promise to my boss that I'm not going to be a lawyer when I'm She Hulk."

"You're not in court now."

"No, I'm not."

Gunn watched in fascination as this tiny woman stood up before him and transformed into tall, green woman who could've kicked his ass from Sun Valley to Korea Town and back. "Wow."

Jen smiled and leaned back in the chair, sipping her drink. "Much better." She didn't seem to notice that half the clientele were staring at her, even the demons.

Soon Gunn was being dragged out onto the dance floor. They might've had one too many drinks, but it was Friday and Gwen wouldn't be spending the weekend in jail as she was out on bail. Gunn had never dance with a woman who was taller than him, several inches taller than him. He found it kind of hot. Gunn was starting to think that green was his color.

*****

Gunn woke up to the ringing of the phone with the headache. A big one. He and Jen had way too much to drink. And Jen had kissed him, like a woman on fire. She kissed him on the dance floor, handing him another drink, and at his front porch. He noted the irony that she was the first one he'd brought to his new home. And Jen was still passed out next to him, her green form taking up most of his bed.

She'd been beautiful and they'd been safe. He didn't fall asleep or pass out during sex. So pretty much he felt safe. Safe unless Jen held her liquor better. She did drink him under the table. Jen had egged him on and asked him about his first cases. They didn't talk about their former lives as superheroes, or something like a superhero in his case. Then it'd all been a blur of ripped buttons and kissing.

Gunn made a mental note never to go drinking with Jen again.

"Hello," he said as he answered the phone. It was the court. Gwen had run out on her bail, out of town, out of state, and out of country. No doubt, Gwen was sitting in the sun on a beach in some former Communist island country being served by Cabana boys and collecting jade figurines. That was Gwen.

Gunn sighed and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. But he saw green eyes staring back at him. "You're off the hook," he said.

"I wouldn't mind seconds." Jen smiled at him and ran her hand down to his hip. Gunn shook his head and explained that Gwen had skipped town. All Jen could say was, "Well, that sucks. We could call S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Gwen will be back."

Jen frowned. Gunn knew she'd been looking forward to testing out her defense. "I suppose they'll be calling me back to the City." She sat up and grabbed her underwear.

"You don't have to leave now, do you?" Gunn leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

"Maybe I could go for a shower." Jen turned around and kissed him before walking toward his bathroom and wiggling her ass along the way.

Gunn shook head and followed her. He'd finally gotten to see the famous She Hulk, but Jen, big and green or not, she was something else.


End file.
